The Ultimate Sacrifice
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: In this alternate ending to "Rise of the Secret Soldiers", tragedy strikes. To be clear, Douglas did warn that fusion of their bionics could mean a disaster. Slight ChaseXBree, but mainly as brother and sister. WARNING: Character Death


'Rise of the Secret Soldiers'- Alternate Ending

_**Chase' POV**_

"It's working. The Triton Apps are deactivating!" I shout, pushing myself up to stand. Next to me Adam gets up, glancing around at the teens as they fall back. For a moment, everything is calm.

Until I realize Bree is still on the ground, unconscious.

Within a minute, Adam and I are on the ground again, shaking Bree, trying to get her to wake up. Leo, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport join us there a few minutes later.

"Bree, can you hear us?" Adam shouts, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, even though I can see they're heating up with streaks of red.

I place a hand to her neck, and feel nothing.

She's not breathing. After a few seconds, everyone else seems to realize the same thing I have…

_**A week later…**_

The ride to the cemetery is relatively quick. From there it's easy to find her plot, the hot pink casket and lavender mausoleum Mr. Davenport bought for Bree, give it away. Tasha told me she had given the beautician the dress Bree wanted to wear for her prom. I don't know what it looks like, but I'm positive she would've been beautiful in it. Tasha, Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport have been in tears for hours. But for whatever reason no tears come to my eyes. Maybe it's the fact that she died because of me. Maybe that's why I'm unworthy of tears.

Douglas warned us that the result of fusing our bionics could be catastrophic. I should've listened. In all honesty, saving the world wasn't worth losing my only sister.

Now I'll never hear her laugh again, I'll never see her smile…

At the plot I stand at the foot of the coffin, I was elected to give her eulogy, mainly because Adam was crying too much, and before she died, she had told Tasha she wanted me to do it. I don't know when, or where. But she asked for me. And I'd never say no to her again. I begin to pull out the sheet of loose-leaf I have, but after glancing back at the coffin, I decide to just stuff it back into my pocket. I don't need paper to know what I want to say to her, about her. A priest stands to my right, Mr. Davenport and everyone else to my left. Out of my peripheral vision, I can see a guy with a camera over his shoulder, standing behind a thick Oak tree. For only a minute, I'm tempted to use my magnetism bionics to crush his camera into the ground. He has no right to interrupt our privacy. Even the President promised us time alone with Bree.

But then I realize I sound like Spike, and I will not ruin my sister's burial like that.

I hear the priest shuffle to the left with my family, and I know it's time for me to speak.

"My sister didn't deserve this. She was brave, smart…Excuse me, I mean she _is_ brave, and smart. She is loyal and friendly. She is beautiful and rebellious. She is funny and clever. But most of all, she is my sister. She's Adam's sister, and Leo's sister. She's Mr. Davenport and Tasha's daughter. She's family. And she always will be. She sacrificed her life for the lives of billions of people, and even though I told her and Adam I was sorry for the things I said, our last full conversation was a fight. A fight where I purposely used her quitting on the team against her. I still don't know whether I genuinely meant that sorry, if I ever will. That's because she's permanently quit the team now. She'll never come home, I'll never see her walk through the front door…" I ramble on, a singular tear slipping past my eye as the emotion tumbles out of me. I'm angry, that's what I am. I'm not sad, I realize. It's why I haven't shed a tear this entire time.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't be about me. I'm done ok? I'm just done," I stammer, nearly tripping as I walk to stand next to Adam. I see the priest bow in my direction, a silent prayer that I don't go crazy, I suppose. Then he walks to his spot in front of Bree's casket, gently placing a white rose on the center.

"It's time, may her journey to His Kingdom be full of love and light." He says, kneeling down in front of the casket. Mr. Davenport has begun crying, his arm around Tasha.

"I miss Bree," Adam whispers, squeezing his fists until they pale.

I do too, Adam. I do too… I think to myself, finally letting my true emotions overtake me. I was never mad at her. I am mad at myself.

Only twenty minutes later, we stand in front of her mausoleum, her casket in the ground, never to be seen in daylight again. The President called. He wanted to give Bree a national holiday, but it was the family's unanimous decision against it. It just wasn't necessary, she would be remembered beautifully without a holiday.

Remembered. Bree is gone. Am I the only one who feels like it shouldn't have ended this way?


End file.
